ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Get You! Love Love?!
I can't change the way that I feel :I never wanna fight, love me and hold me tight :That's right I'm in love with you boy :It's like I fell into a big jar of sweets and I don't want to come out :Chocolate sundaes and cream, you're the boy of my dreams :I'm no different than any other girl 'cause I'm just at that age :Wanna tell you how I feel but I'm scared what you'll say (You know you shoulda) :When I think of the world my head starts to swirl :There's so much that I haven't seen, so many things I haven't done :Good thing I'm still young :My heart goes flutter, flutter, flutter what can I do? :'Cause it happens to me everyday :You know I'm dreamin', like every teenager dreams :And I'm so happy here please let me stay :I can't change the way that I feel :I wanna dance with you, have a romance with you :That's right I'm in love with you boy :There's nothing stronger than our feelings, I know you know it's true :I can't change the way that I feel :No I don't want to fight, love me and hold me tight :That's right I'm in love with you boy :We can be happy here with just you and me :But of course we'll need a treat :Oh! You brought one you're so sweet :And it's chocolate let me eat, and eat, and eat :Everyone has a heart and we all can believe :It is since love began and when we're old enough to get some love :Show me you believe that you and I are meant to be as one :Please just tell me you love me :I get so happy, happy, happy thinking of you :I need someone here to be with me :You'll see us trying I find us flying again :To find us traveling through out of space :I can't change the way that I feel :I can be tugging you, I know I'll be with you :That's right I'm in love with you boy :You know the time that I've mentioned I'll never forget you :I can't change the way that I feel :This much I promise you, I will be there for you :That's right I'm in love with you boy :You know it's making us stronger each day :Hope it never goes away Blackstone :My heart goes flutter, flutter, flutter what can I do? :'Cause it happens to me everyday Whitehouse :You know I'm dreamin', like every teenager dreams :And I'm so happy here please let me stay Everyone :I can't change the way that I feel :I wanna dance with you, have a romance with you :That's right I'm in love with you boy :There's nothing stronger than our feelings, I know you know it's true :I can't change the way that I feel :No I don't want to fight, love me and hold me tight :That's right I'm in love with you boy :We can be happy here with just you and me :But of course we'll need a treat :Oh! You brought one you're so sweet :And it's chocolate let me eat, and eat, and eat Category:Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:English Dub Category:Full songs Category:English dubbed songs